


Sleepless

by eiramew



Series: Original works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, This is a personal shit, impossible love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something I wrote a few months ago and I wanted to share it. Feel free to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Florence is my former English teacher.

26/02/2016 | 4h00 – 4h30 | Florence

 

Si je prends mon crayon, juste là, quatre heures du matin, c'est probablement parce que rêver est devenu infernal, douloureux, puisque je ne peux pas rêver d'autre chose que de toi.   
Je voudrais tellement que ça s'arrête. Je voudrais te figer sous mes paupières pour pouvoir toujours te regarder. J'ai peur de perdre ton visage. J'ai peur de t'oublier. Promet-moi de rester avec moi.  
Je n'arriverais pas à dire si j'aimerais que tu m'aimes. Probablement, oui?  
Je peux t'imaginer pour le moment. À côté de moi, contre moi, sur moi.  
Je t'aime. Que dire d'autre? Je n'oserais jamais te le dire, et comment faire pour te le faire savoir? Tu te moquerais bien de moi.  
Je rêve de prendre ton visage entre mes mains avec toute la délicatesse dont je m'imagine être capable. Je veux tes lèvres, ta bouche, tes dents. Je veux chérir chaque partie de ton corps comme aucun homme ne l'aurait fait avant.  
Je veux que tu me dises que rien ne compte mis à part nous. Je veux que tu me tiennes dans tes bras pour ce qui me semble être à jamais.  
Mais de nouveau, comment le dire, comment le demander?  
Dans mon esprit, les scènes se jouent en boucle, comme un film qu'on aurait plaisir à revoir tout en connaissant chaque moment à venir, détruisant le plaisir du suspense et de l'inconnu.  
Rien qu'à l'évoquer, je vois mes mains courir le long de tes cuisses. _Est-ce que Tu m'aimes?_ semblent-elles demander.  
Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à te tutoyer. Je n'oserais pas.  
Il y a ton parfum aussi. Peu importe l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis plongée, il arrive comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, comme une caresse au milieu d'une dispute. Insensé. Il me retourne l'estomac. Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose de semblable. Je ne veux pas savoir son nom. Il est sacré, mystique.  
J'aimerais que cette odeur m'accompagne, telle une sensation, sans pour autant me posséder et sans pour autant que je la possède.  
J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi toi. J'ai peur de t'oublier comme j'ai oublié les autres.  
J'ai besoin de savoir, pas uniquement de croire.  
Je suis seule. Terriblement seule, et tu me sors de cette solitude. Toi et Margaret. Peut-être qu'un jour, je trouverais les mots pour vous remercier.  
J'aimerais te serrer de toutes mes forces et te crier mon amour en même temps que mon malheur.  
Je voudrais que tu saches sans deviner. Au fond de toi. Comme c'est arrivé pour moi.  
J'aimerais que tu tombes amoureuse de moi et que tu te blesses, comme je l'ai fait auparavant, pour que tu te rendes compte qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse soigner tes blessures.

 


End file.
